Experiment
by Hageshisa
Summary: Goku never died in the Cell Games and is living happily with his family. 3 years have passed by since Cell was defeated and a new threat now arises, aiming straight at Gohan! GohanxOC (will be yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Gohan or any of the other characters from the anime. The characters Klaxtor and Ranec however, are products of my imagination and no-one else's! (Hugs Ranec!)

Warning! This fic will eventually become yaoi (once I get the chapters written up), so all slash-haters beware!

One more thing:reviewers can find answers to their comments/questions at the end of the chapter they signed - so if you wrote a review in...say, chappy 2...that's where my answer will be(waves happily - "toodles!")

_DREAM SEQUENCE _

_Darkness. All he could see was never-ending darkness, stretching on for miles around him. From behind him came the sound of footsteps, sinister laughter drawing closer. Feeling fear touch him, he ran; though he didn't know where. Yet it continued to follow him. Realising he couldn't escape the tormenting sound he slowed to a stop, head down; staring at the ground._

"_Well youngling, you've finally decided to stop running. Good choice."_

_Startled he glanced around, determined to find where the decidedly masculine voice was coming from._

"_Who are you?"_

"_That is not important."_

_The snide words sparked the boy's saiyan instincts and he growled low in his throat, a definite warning if the stranger knew anything about saiyans._

"_Oh, aggressive are we?"_

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _

_He shouted, growing impatient. A dark chuckle was his only answer. Suddenly, he felt the darkness shifting as the stranger moved closer. The boy cried out as a hand struck her cheek; though more in surprise than pain._

"_You would do well to hold your tongue, boy! My name is of no importance; you will know when the time comes."_

"_What?"_

_He braced himself for another attack, but gasped in surprise when the stranger gripped his chin and lifted his face. He gazed in dread at the clawed hand, before it moved back out of sight into the darkness._

"_Saiyans. They simply have to know everything, don't they? Well, don't you worry youngling, you'll know everything soon enough. Although you might live to regret it!"_

_The anger in the stranger's voice warned him of danger, but nothing prepared the boy for the feeling of those razor-sharp claws embedding themselves in his abdomen. Searing agony raced through every nerve ending. He felt them slide out, his crimson blood dripping from them. _

"_I'll come for you soon, boy! For now, I bid you a farewell, and pleasant dreams!"_

_Left alone, the boy allowed scream after scream to be torn from his lips; the pain fast becoming too much for him. Without warning, a hand suddenly emerged from the shadows and grabbed his shoulder. This time yelling in fear, he recoiled and…._

_END DREAM SEQUENCE _

…..awoke in a familiar room.


	2. Chapter 2

Still recalling the nightmare the boy drew his shaking body up into a ball, not noticing the heavy weight that had settled on his bed. When it moved and the hand touched him for the second time, he yelled again; hurling himself from the bed and withdrawing into a corner. Fully spooked, the boy slowly rocked himself back and forth, not feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks. He did not hear the murmurs going on around him.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Nii-chan gonna be okay?"

"My poor baby boy!"

Finally one voice made it through to his terrified mind.

"Come on Gohan, calm down. It's me, dad."

Glancing up, fearful of seeing malicious red orbs, he instead saw concerned onyx eyes. Those familiar eyes set in that familiar face calmed him down somewhat, but he was still afraid; he could still feel an imaginary ache where sharp talons had ripped into his tender flesh.

"Daddy?"

Goku started; Gohan hadn't called him that since he was four years old. It showed how much the nightmare had scared him, and how much he needed to be comforted. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his son; he didn't want a repeat of what happened when he'd tried to wake him just now.

He sighed in relief when Gohan all but flung himself into his embrace. Looking around the room at the assembled Z-fighters, he gestured for them to leave. Gohan was pretty expressive when it came to positive emotions, but it was very hard to get the boy to talk whenever something negative happened. Especially when others were around. The Z-fighters filed out the room, respectful of their young friend's privacy. Goten and Trunks were hustled out by their mothers; Gohan's dreams and visions sometimes tended to be brutal and gory. Only Piccolo and Vegeta remained, being Gohan's closest friends among the Z-gang. Goku nodded at them, then returned his attention to the trembling boy in his arms.

"Another nightmare, chibi?" Goku asked, using his nickname for him, "or was it a vision?"

For a moment, his son didn't even react to his question. Then he raised his head to look out the window.

"I don't know, but I think it was a vision. I didn't recognise the guy in it."

Terror flared up again as Gohan remembered the stranger's cruelty. It was quickly silenced when Piccolo cleared his throat.

"The guy in it?"

Gohan nodded.

"There was a man, but I couldn't really see him; everything was dark around us. All I know is he had these glowing red eyes and….," Gohan swallowed nervously, "….these really nasty clawed hands."

As he spoke the last sentence, Gohan could feel their eyes on him. It made him even more nervous; he didn't like being stared at. Not to mention their emotions were a tad on the strong side. Gohan sighed; some days he really hated being psychic.

Japanese translations:

Nii-chan – used to address an older brother

Chibi - little

To those who reviewed:

**GohanGenius'85**: Thanks for your review! Will try to update as much as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were staring at him, recognising the slight fear in his voice when he mentioned the claws. They realised that, in Gohan's vision, he must have had a very 'up-close-and-personal' view of them. No wonder he'd been screaming! He seemed to have calmed down enough though. Smiling reassuringly at the boy, Goku stood up, pulling Gohan with him towards his bed. The boy's reluctance to lie back down and try to sleep again vanished as quickly as it came when he saw that smile. Gohan knew he'd stay with him; he was even more assured when two kids rushed back into the room and bounced onto the bed beside him.

"Nii-chan okay now?"

Wearily smiling, he nodded at his little brothers before settling back down, eyes closing as he drifted to sleep. As soon as they were sure Gohan was asleep, Piccolo and Vegeta made their way downstairs to explain things to the others. Goku remained to watch his son, seating himself in the chair next to Gohan's desk.

* * *

Gohan woke to see a bright, sunny morning. Yawning sleepily, he sat up and glanced around the room. His two little brothers were still sound asleep, curled up in the bed beside him. Well, technically he knew Trunks wasn't his little brother, at least not biologically, but in every other aspect he was. Plus, he never heard Bulma complaining; apparently having a 'big bro' was having a good effect on the lavender-haired boy. After all, Gohan did manage to keep the demonic duo out of mischief with relative ease! 

Hearing a soft snore, he peeked at his father, sprawled out on the chair. Ooh, he'd have backache today! Giggling slightly, Gohan climbed out of bed, careful not to wake anyone. Gathering some clothes, he headed for one of the bathrooms and a nice, hot shower. Sighing in relief as his cramped muscles slowly loosened, Gohan wondered if his mother or Bulma was awake yet. Maybe he could start the cooking this morning, as an apology for waking everyone up the night before. Mind made up, Gohan quickly changed into the jeans and t-shirt he'd brought with him, and made his way to the kitchen. No-one was there. Smiling, he set to work.

Ten minutes later, Chichi walked in. She wasn't surprised to see Gohan there; her son was an early riser, unlike some members of the family. Moving forward to help him, Chichi couldn't help but look at the choice of her fifteen-year-old son's clothing. Denim jeans and a red t-shirt. Well, it was alright; usually Gohan wore gi's. Chichi doubted she'd ever be able to persuade her son to wear something more formal; like slacks or smart shirts.

Chichi always pushed away her frustrations at her son's lack of dress sense; especially when she looked into those shining obsidian orbs. They showed Gohan's happiness more than anything; he was happy just the way he was, and didn't feel the need to change. Well, Chichi thought, he had changed but only a little. More and more of his clothes were beginning to reveal Gohan's slender yet muscular figure. All that was because of his three friends Videl, Shrapner and Erasa; Chichi'd have to thank them sometime, as Gohan didn't seem to really care what he wore. Maybe when Gohan gets a girlfriend, he'll start making an effort, Chichi thought.

"Hey mom. Gonna give me a hand?"

Chichi nodded, and started to help. Minutes after her, Bulma and Eighteen walked in, and the four spent the morning quietly cooking. Sounds upstairs alerted them to the men waking up; the sudden crash told them three males had discovered someone was gone. Thinking as one, Goku, Goten and Trunks raced to the kitchen only to find that someone cooking scrambled eggs. Gohan smiled reassuringly at them.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. Brekkie's ready."

Thoughts of food overwhelmed the worry. The rest of the males slowly drifted in, save Piccolo. But then he didn't need to eat. Vegeta glanced questioningly at Gohan and he nodded; just to let the saiyan prince know he felt better. Moving quickly, Gohan dished out food for himself; relishing the fact no-one was staring at him. In school, his giant saiyan appetite tended to get a lot of attention, but it was just as Videl had once said:

'They wanna know how you can pack all that away and still look stick-thin'. Still, it was nice to eat without being watched by every pair of eyes in the canteen.


	4. Warning! Please Read!

PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to say I won't be able to upload new chapters for quite a while. My comp's come down with a virus, so everything has to be scrapped and the hard-drive cleaned.

My fics will be saved though, so I'll continue to think up new chapters while the comp's being sorted, and I'll upload them as soon as I'm able to. I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you waiting for the next chappy...but can't help it I'm afraid!

Thank you for reading this….and I ask you to please be patient. When everything's fixed, I'll be back :)

New chapters to the fics **Experiment,** **All Seeing Eyes** and **Sweet Revenge** will be uploaded immediately after the comp's fixed, so no worries...I'm not leaving you hanging!


End file.
